My adventure with the doctor
by Dalek Master
Summary: My adventures with the famous tenth doctor from the hit show Doctor Who.


My name is Anthony. I have lived on Staten Island for ten years. I am an ordinary eighteen year old boy with very little to do. On average I spend most of the time in my room playing video games or watching television, except for the night my life changed.

The day started out normal. I had gotten showered and dressed in the usual manner, taken the bus with my best friend Jessie normally. School was the same as every day. The ride and walk home was normal as well, nothing different. Dinner consisted of me eating in my room, hearing the conversations of my mom, brother, and her boyfriend.

After dinner I decided to take an evening stroll. That's when it all changed. I heard a faint hum in the distance. I thought nothing of it until the screaming began. I ran to investigate, a women was being dragged off by this shell of a man who had no eyes. He had skin as smooth as plastic, maybe even made of plastic. The woman was young who had brown hair and two dazzling green eyes. For some odd reason the shell was taking her somewhere, for no reason at all.

I had shouted for the shell to release the woman, but no response. Then I heard it, a wonderful noise in the palm of a young man. He exclaimed "Oi drop that woman now!" The shell did not respond either but that didn't stop the man. "I'm not going to ask again, release her now or else." The shell instead continued dragging the women.

With a flick of a finger the young man had turned his device on. The wonderful noise began and as soon as it began the noise stopped. The shell which stood moments ago had transformed into a giant puddle of bubbling goo. The woman, grateful for the help, had thanked the young man and I. As the women went back to her house the young man left. I followed looking for answers as to what the shell was.

The young man had stopped in front of a big blue police box. I had caught up with him just in time, It looked as if he were about to leave. "Hey wait up, what was that thing back there?" I asked looking shy yet eager. "The thing? Oh yes, well the plastic was made up of particles formed from a different galaxy, probably studying your human way of life." I looked at him with a confused look. "Outer space being traveled down to your planet in search for knowledge he said. Probably more out there I assume."

"W-what is your n-name?" I stuttered. Aliens in New York? I thought to myself, still shocked by the recent events_**. Why would they travel here, to Staten Island?**_ In the mist of my thoughts I hadn't realized the man had spoken. "I'm s-sorry, what was y-your name again?" I said. "The Doctor, just call me the Doctor." He spoke with an accent. English? French? I couldn't tell. "S-so there a-are m-more of those t-things out there D-doctor?" He laughed "Of course there are, but they are merely observing. I should still see if they harmed anyone, shouldn't I?" He said with an eager look on his face. "M-maybe I could h-help you_**" Help? What can you do against an alien armada?**_ "Well you do know the layout of here don't you? I suppose you could help me locate the hotspots of this town. Oh, How rude of me. It seems I've forgotten my manners, may I ask, what is your name?"

"It's A-anthony sir, Anthony Monte." "Nice to meet you Anthony. Now Allons-y!" _**Allons-y? What could that possibly mean?**_ I took the Doctor to the most heavily populated places on the island, which wasn't many places to begin with. "Well here is the mall, the only place I know with many people." "The mall? Of course why didn't I think of that? Small Island with a big social structure right in the middle? They're bound to be here." I snickered at the thought of thousands of plastic men inside the mall. "What's so funny?" He asked with a grin. "Oh nothing just a thought" I insisted it was nothing, it really was. "Well lets go plastic hunting then!" He exclaimed while heading to the nearby entrance.

As we entered the crowded mall I couldn't help but think _**are all the manikins shells? Or are they normal plastic?**_ "Um doctor? Are all the manikins those creatures or regular plastic?" He whipped out the strange device with the beautiful sound again, "Seems most of them are just regular plastic. Looks like we'll have to search the entire mall, Allons-y_." __**There he goes with allons-y. **_"What is that device that you used?" "This old thing? It's my sonic screwdriver." I looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "It unlocks any door and fixes any problem." _**Sonic screwdriver? **_

It took us no time at all to scour the mall for the shells. "Do you know where the middle of the mall is?" said the strange doctor. "Um yea its this way just follow.." A scream ushered throughout the mall. The manikins were coming to life. "Stay behind me at all times!" he exclaimed. I did as told and followed him, _**How many could be in the mall? **_I took a look at the plastic shells moving, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"There all over the place. How are you going to stop them?" I said with a nervous crack in my voice. "Easy with help of my sonic.." before he could finish we were surrounded. Two thirds of the mall were covered in living plastic shells. "I guess there here for more than research?" _**is this is? Am I really going to die here?**_

As I was surveying my surroundings hoping for a miracle the Doctor took action. He was reasoning with the plastics in some sort of language I never heard. "They are going to take us to the person in charge".


End file.
